


The Proposal

by eleuther



Series: Froger Week 2019 [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Also a mention during Hot Space, Brief Angst at the Beginning, Fluff, Hot Space Era, M/M, Post Hot Space Era, Prompt: Vacation, Rogers Insecure, Vacation, Wicked soft really, but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleuther/pseuds/eleuther
Summary: Roger was so sure that Hot Space would tear them apart.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Day 6 is vacation!! One thing: I know there is no airport in Capri, but I didn't look that up until way after I wrote that part, so we'll pretend this is a world where there is an airport in Capri. Also, this was gonna go in a completely different direction than I was planning, like fully planning smut, but I don't hate it. Anyway, please enjoy!!

**Munich 1981/Italy 1983**

Roger was tense as he walked into the flat. Things hadn’t been great between any of them. This album was causing more stress than usual; there was a split between Brian and Roger, and Freddie and John. It wasn’t necessarily the first time they’d paired off in arguments, but it had never been to this degree. And it had rarely come home with them before now. 

Roger had stormed out of recording sometime around two, and it was now eleven. He had hoped some drinking and sulking would make him feel a bit better, but all he got was wandering thoughts and a worse mood. 

He didn’t even know if Freddie was home.

Roger kicked off his shoes by the door, sighing heavily. He wasn’t even properly drunk; just barely tipsy, and even that was a stretch.

“Rog? Is that you?” Freddie sounded nervous, scared almost. 

“Yeah, Freddie.”

“Oh thank god,” he said, running into the entryway. “You ran out, and then didn’t come back so we thought you’d be here, but you weren’t!” 

“I’m fine, Fred.” Roger tried to brush him off; he just wanted a shower and maybe another beer, before heading to bed. 

“No, don’t do that. Please don’t shut me out, darling,” Freddie said, voice tight and eyes glassy. “I know things have been tense lately, but I still love you. I don’t want this to tear us apart.” 

He sounded so sincere, so desperate. It made Roger tear up too. He let out a long sigh, before turning back to Freddie.

“Can we leave?” he asked. 

“What? Darling, we’re in the middle of recording! We can’t just leave,” Freddie replied. 

“But Deacy did it!” Roger whined. 

“And we’re behind because of it.” Freddie sighed and walked up to Roger, hesitantly pulling him into a hug.

“I promise, when this is all over - album, tour, everything - we’ll take a year long vacation if you’d like. Just hold out a little longer for me, yeah?” 

Roger nodded, the tears spilling over his cheeks. He tightened his arms around Freddie, hoping they’d last long enough to go.

*

Their plane landed at noon in Capri, Italy, nearly two years later. 

Roger was nudged awake by Freddie, who wanted to get off the plane and to their villa for mind-blowing sex. 

“C’mon, Rog! Sleep can wait, but I can’t!” He called, already hopping down the steps of the plane. 

Roger sighed and stretched, mind still clouded with sleep. Capri hadn’t been his first choice, if he were honest. He’d just wanted to go to L.A., where they already had a house that was theirs; where he would be more comfortable if he were honest. 

But Freddie had argued for hours about the benefits of new places, and how much he did _not_ want to go to L.A., and the villa did look nice in the pictures they’d been sent. And he was really tired of fighting. 

Roger followed Freddie off the plane and into the limo - which he thought was stupid as hell, they were on vacation - where Freddie already had two glasses of champagne in his hand. 

“Here you are, darling,” he said, handing Roger the second glass. “To us, and the end of this horrendous album.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Roger muttered, downing the glass in one go. 

Freddie snorted into his drink, before downing his as well and refilling them both. 

“So what’s the plan, Fred? Ya know, besides ‘mind-blowing sex’.” 

“Oh, nothing specific. I figured we would just take the next month as it comes,” Freddie replied. He shuffled across the bench towards Roger, resting his hand on his cheek. “We need to just relax, I think. It’s been a tough few years.”

Roger nodded, leaning his head into Freddie’s hand. Freddie gave him a soft smile, pressing a kiss to his lips before leaning into his chest. 

They drove through the small island with the windows down, enjoying the breeze and the sights around them. 

“We are not using this thing the entire time,” Roger said. “We can get a golf cart or something.” 

Freddie just nodded. Roger felt him relax even more into his chest, and realized that maybe he’d been a bit too pessimistic about this vacation. 

He had been so sure that during the recording of Hot Space, everything would fall apart. He didn’t stop to consider that maybe it would bring them closer. 

“Do you really want to have mind-blowing sex first?” Roger asked. 

“I think we should have dinner first, actually. It’s been a long flight.” 

Roger wrapped an arm around Freddie’s shoulder, letting Freddie grab his hand and twist the rings around his fingers. 

They arrived at the villa and Roger had to admit he was amazed at the beauty of the building and the surrounding view. Mediterranean architecture is something else. 

Freddie dragged Roger around the home, blabbering on about the views from each room and how amazing the light was from every window, and “I could draw the view from the balcony, it would be an amazing way to get back into art.”

Roger just let him go on, the smile on his face enough to remind Roger just how lucky he was, and just how in love he was the Freddie.

*

They had dinner in a small, local restaurant. It had been very relaxed; pedestrian, really, which was a nice change from the usual hectic, well, everything. 

They made small talk throughout, eventually drifting towards the band and what the plan was for the next album. 

“I think I’d like to do a solo album, actually,” Freddie said. Roger froze at that. 

He’d done his own solo work already; one album and another in progress. So really, he had no reason to tell Freddie he wasn’t sure about that idea. He’d be successful with it, too. 

“Really?” he replied.

“Yes, of course. I already have a few songs written for it as well,” Freddie said. “Of course, it wouldn’t be until _The Works_ is finished, and I’d like for you to help.”

“Really?” Roger asked, hoping the hopeful tone wasn’t too obvious.

“Of course! I think it’ll be strange to record without any of you there, really, but I’d like you to be there.” 

Roger beamed at him, nodding rapidly. He went to lean across the table for a kiss, before remembering that they were half of a famous rock band in a public restaurant. 

“Later, love,” Freddie said, the corners of his mouth curled into a smirk. 

*

They stumbled through the villa giggling together, wine drunk and ridiculously in love. Every few steps one would try to kiss the other. It reminded Roger of the start; in their early twenties and trying to navigate a same sex relationship in a world that didn’t want them to succeed. 

He remembers thinking about the future one night, and how he would love to marry Freddie whenever the world pulled its head out of its ass. 

Freddie pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his thighs as he devoured Roger’s lips. He cupped Roger’s face, while the drummers hands fell to his waist. He slid his hands up his shirt, breaking their kiss for a moment to slide it over his head. Freddie immediately went back to his mouth, searching for more. 

There was a desperate tone to his actions, and Roger felt bad about stopping. 

“Wait for a second, love. I wanna ask you something.” 

Freddie whined when Roger nudged him off. “What am I waiting for? I wanna kiss you.” 

“I know, just give me a second.”

Roger dug through his suitcase frantically. “I know I packed it, so where is it?” 

“Love, whatever it is can wait -”

“No it can’t! I need to ask this.” Roger stood from where he was. “This album made me realize how uncertain the future can be. We came out fine this time, but what if…” 

He trailed off, not sure he wanted to say out loud what he was thinking. 

“Regardless, I want to be with you for every step of the rest of our lives.” 

Freddie had tears in his eyes, and a smile as wide as the Grand Canyon. 

“I swear to god I packed ring, and even though we can’t actually get married yet I want to have that sort of confirmation that we are it for each other. I want everyone who knows about us to know that we are married without the piece of paper.” Roger moved towards Freddie, gently cupping his face and wiping the few tears that had slipped out.

“Marry me, Fred?” he whispered. 

Freddie lept at him, knocking them both to the floor. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you! Roger Taylor, I have wanted to marry you since we were twenty-three and living in a shit apartment, unsure of when we were going to take off. I couldn’t care less if you proposed with a strip of paper rolled into a ring, my answer will always be yes.” 

Roger let out a hysterical laugh, pulling Freddie down and into a kiss. The knot that’s been in his stomach for almost two years, that he didn’t even know was there, finally loosened. He’d had so many insecurities about his relationship; hearing that he’d been just as devoted for all these years settled something in him.

“I am going to find that ring, though,” Roger said.

Freddie just laughed and shook his head, leaning to press another kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos i need validation !!!


End file.
